Hot Steamy Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: While the rest of the Griffin family is away somewhere. Meg Griffin and Brain Griffin have some alone time together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hot Steamy Love

Brain Griffin slowly awoke to the sound of someone in the bathroom, in the shower as a matter of factly. As he laid in Meg's bed he couldn't help but think about the night before. But all he could think about was Meg in that hot and steamy shower, the water running down her naked body. Soapy suds covering her breasts, with her nipples sticking out like little islands. "Oh Meg" Brain moaned to himself, at that point Brain could feel himself become very hard.

Meg mean while was showering herself, but she couldn't help but think about what she and Brain did the night before. Brain running his hands all over her body. Meg could feel her soap covered nipples become erected. "Oh Brain" Meg moaned. Suddenly Meg felt something hard behind her, two arms wrapped around her stomach area. "I can't stop thinking about you Meg", Brain moaned in a husky voice. Meg felt all that desire began to pool down into her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hot Steamy Love

Meg turned herself in Brain's arms, then bent her head down and kissed Brain on the lips. As she did so Brain pushed her up against the wall in the shower. Sticking his tongue in her mouth probing it around, Meg desperately tried to wrap her tongue around Brain's. All the while moaning into his mouth, meaning Brain. Brain then began to use one of his hands to massage one of her breasts.

That caused Meg to moan even more. Meg grinned evilly against Brain's lips, she then smirked as she heard Brain moaned against her lips. Why you might ask the reason is simple, Meg was excuratly slowly rubbing Brain's erection. "Oh Meg" Brain moaned "You like?" Meg asked Brain. "Yes" Brain moaned lovingly to her. Brain then wrapped his arms around Meg's waist, and lowered Meg into the far corner of the tub. After he did that Brain just stared at her breasts. Like what you see, Brain Meg asked with an eyebrow cocked. Brain then without warning latched his lips upon, one of Meg's nipples. As he sucks it all the while lavishing and fondling her other breasts. While Brain was feasting on her breasts. Meg was scratching him behind the ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Steamy Love Chapter 3

Meg couldn't believe all the attention Brain was, lavishing on her breasts. She couldn't stop moaning, and that was the truth. As Brain was suckling away on Meg's breasts. He couldn't believe how far they've come, I mean sure they live together as one big happy and slightly dysfunctional family. Him meaning Brain Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Lois Griffin, Stewie Griffin, and last but not least the fat man himself Peter Griffin.

While the rest of the family was on or gone away to Gods knows where. He Brain Griffin dog of the house, not able to snag a girlfriend if he tried. But here he was having sex with Meg in the shower. Meg herself could feel her hips randomly thrusting, against Brain's rock hard erection.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot Steamy Love Chapter 4

Meg couldn't help but moan as she said the following. "Brain I need you right now." Brain himself could feel the heat from her center on his rock hard erection. He also felt his own erection having a mind of its own. The heat of Meg's center caused Brain's erection to start withering uncontrollably.

Finally Brain couldn't take it anymore, and he plunged head first into Meg's gates of paradise. What I mean is her pussy. Meg's reaction was to let out a long straggling moan. Brain steadied himself as he pumped in and out of Meg's pussy. Meg could tell Brain was going to bottoms out, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. So he couldn't pull out of her. Finally both Brain and Meg felt the pressure building up of their love juices. "Oh Meg" Brain moaned as he released his seed into Meg's pussy. All the while Meg released hers into Brain. After their climax both Brain and Meg all the while still in the steamy hot shower. They both collapsed on top of each other. As Brain untangled himself from Meg he told Meg that he was going back to her bed to rest. Meg nodded her head and proceed to turn off the shower and follow him. Then for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon,the two slept in each others arms.


End file.
